Reverse
by CrappyWriter222
Summary: In this world, Rias Gremory is just your average, incredibly beautiful young girl with average life. In this world, Issei Hyoudou is a reincarnated devil in search of a peerage to fulfill his dream of becoming a Harem King. Nothing is ever the same in this strange and Bizzare world. How will the life goes for these two persons, if their role are reversed? Warning: Kinda OOC


AN: Hello and welcome to whoever dare to read this new one-shot-story-but-somehow-turned-to-two-shot story! This is CrappyWriter222, your friendly author with inconsistent story line, awkward sentences, multiple plot holes, and all around odd way of phrasing things!

As i said earlier, this story will probably end up in the next chap so yeah...

Without further adou, enjoy!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Highschool dxd don't belong to me

* * *

A dazzling light at the same intensity as that person's smile-

That's what I thought as I see the light spear piercing through my body

Bright-, like the light shined by the sun itself

Yes, that person's dazzling and brilliant smile, has the same brightness as the spear that pierced my body

* * *

Location: Road  
POV: Rias

* * *

Rias Gremory- that, is my name. My parents at home usually call me Rias while the people in school like to call me with the title 'Onee-sama'

Considering that some of them are in the same age as me or even older, it can get quite weird to be honest.

I was quite popular you say? Well…..I guess you can say that. Thought I prefer not to be popular if you ask me.

Why you say ? Well, let's just say that being popular has its down side and leave it at that.

I continue my walk toward the Kuoh Academy, which is my school, a former All-girls school that just recently becomes a co-ed one. While I say recently, it is already a co-ed one even before I was a student in this school so I suppose I never did truly experience the All-girls school experience.

"Get back here you damn pervert!"

Death cries from an angry mob broke my out of my musing, but just before I can see what's going on a person suddenly appear before me seemingly out of nowhere. Startled , I lose my footing and about to fall to the ground.

Seeing no way to regain my balance in time, I closed my eyes to wait for inevitable. But just before I hit the ground though, I felt a strong air of arms holding my body, preventing me from actually falling to the ground.

"Oops, you okay there princess?"

A soft, yet strong and firm voice prompting me to open slowly opens my eyes.

And what I see, is the handsome face of a brown-haired man, with a smile rivaling that of sun itself.

Still in dazed, the man helps me to regain my balance and let go of me. He once again gives me a smile, "Hahahaha….sorry about that. I thought that there was no one around when I jump in here" He said this as he scratches his hair

Trying desperately to hold down the blush that threatening to appear in my face, I quickly wave his apology, "No, it's-it's alright. I'm also at fault for not paying attention"

"Eh, really? Then let's just consider this even okay?" Once again, the boy gives me his sun-bright smile of him.

In response to his suggestion, I could only nod meekly. Damn it what's wrong with you Rias? Get a grip already!

"The Beast is trying to corrupt Onee-sama! Get him!" The man in front of me immediately wince as he heard his name being called, he then turn to me again and let out an awkward laugh

"hahaha….it seems that I must take my leave now" With that, he give a salute to me

"Well then, bye pretty princess!" And just as fast as he appear, he disappear from my view in an instant.

And a second too late, the angry mob finally arrived,

"Aggghhh! We missed him! Are you alright Onee-sama? That Beast Issei didn't touch you or breaths near you right?" One of the girls, seemingly the leader of the mob ask her,

I could only let out a faint laugh at her, even breathing is not allowed? That must be a mistake right? "No, it's alright. He didn't do anything to me"

The girl only stare at me, not entirely convinced by my answer, "Are you sure Onee-sama? That Beast REALLY didn't breath near you?"

Under the scrutinizing gaze of the girl, I shifted my gaze from her,"Well…"

Apparently, that is enough of a signal for the girl to put a horrified look on her faces,"No-no way….that Beast dares to breath near you?!" As she said this, the horde of girls behind her gasps as well as they realize that The Beast dare to pollute the air around their precious Onee-sama

Seeing thing are about to get ugly, I quickly try to diffuse the situation "Wa-wait-!" Before I manage to clarify what I was going to say, the girl turns her back on me to addres the horde,

"Girls! Did you hear what Onee-sama just said? That Beast dares to breathe the same air as she!"She shouts loudly at them, cries of 'Unforgivable!', 'Punish him!' is echoed by the mob

"That's right! Now, let's go get him!" And before Rias could say anything, the horde of mob are already disappear even faster than their appereance, leaving Rias once again all alone in the middle of the road,

From the distance, Rias heard a shout that sound suspiciously similar to her princ-, errr, to the man's voice she met earlier

"Whoa-?! What the hell?! How did you guys get here so fast?!"

With that, what sound like something being thrown is heard

"Whoa-! Pitchforks?! Where the hell did you guys get pitchforks and why the freaking hell are you guys throwing it at me?!"

"I'm sorry for peeking you guys ! Stop throwing pitchforks at me already! Wait damn it! Wai-AGGHHH!"

Judging from the shout, it seems that the horde finally got its target. Finger crossing, Rias hope that the charmin-…errr, man she just met come out alive.

-Location: Classroom-  
POV: 3rd Person

Kring-kring,Kring-kring

The sound that indicates that the lesson has over is finally come. Granting salvation to the poor, miserable souls from the hell known as school.

Well, for one Rias Gremory who is currently gazing absentmindedly at the window though, such trivial thing like that didn't even register on her mind.

For her, the only thing on her mind is her encounter with that man earlier in the morning. Her meeting with the man with brilliant smiles

'Hyoudou Issei' Rias mutter that name in her mind.

While that is the first time of her meeting him, even someone like her knows just who exactly he is. If Rias is popular because of her apparent beauty, then Issei is definitely famous for his perverseness.

It is said that from the first day he enter this school, not a single week goes by without him ever missing the chance of peeking some girls. Whether it's the clubroom, or the changing room. None was safe from his eyes

Or at least, that's what Rias heard anyway. From the first impression of meeting him, Rias didn't think that those rumors are exactly true.

Oh, come to think of it, aren't he also a president of some sort cl-

"Huh? You're still here Rias-chan?"

That voice broke her out from her musings. Turning her head, she sees the figure of an androgynous looking person, his violet eyes staring curiously at her while he was holding a half-eaten sandwich in his hand,

"Oh, Gasper. Is it break already?" Rias ask him while Gasper could only look at Rias as if she grows a second head.

Gasper Vladi, despite what his appearance might suggest, this cute classmate of Rias is definitely a man.

No, really. Even Rias herself is shocked when she first know this. Incidentally, this androgynous man is also one of few man Rias could actually call friends.

"Is there something on your mind Rias? It's unlike you to be absent-minded" Gasper said this to Rias as he plop down in the seat in front of her, hand still carrying the half-eaten sandwich that he have no intention of finishing yet.

The crimson haired girl look at Gasper for a moment, judging whether to tell him or not before she let out sighing 'Might as well'

"Hey Gasper, do you know anything about Hyoudou Issei? Our senpai ?" Rias ask this to the Platinum haired boy.

Surprise filled Gasper's face for a moment, before it quickly return to normal, "Buchou? Of course I know about him. Does he do something perverted to you Rias-chan?"

Blush formed in Rias's face as she waved her hand in denial , "Wha-what?! No! Of course not!"

Gasper raised eyebrow at this, "Huh? So why do you ask about him then?"

Under Gasper's gaze, Rias could only look away, "No-no reason really"

Looking quizzically at Rias, Gasper decide to let it go and chalk it as another one of 'Girls things' that he will never knew.

Meanwhile the still blushing Rias decide to keep this little bit info that she got from Gasper , 'Buchou? So does that mean that Issei-senpai is in the same clubroom as Gasper?'

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Here Rias" Just then, Gasper give Rias some sort of white envelope to her, Rias's eyes widened as she sees this

"Huh? Gasper, is this-?" Realizing what this scene kinda looks like, Gasper waves his hand to assure Rias

"Ah, don't worry it's not mine. I got it from some girl who wanted me to pass it to you" Rias sigh as she heard Gasper explanation, 'Girl? One of her misguided fans perhaps?'

Rias nod at him as well as muttering a soft 'thanks' to Gasper, which the latter only replied with smile.

Just then, a bell signifying the end of the break is heard throughout the school. Representing the hell known as lesson will start once again. Deciding to read the letter's content later, Rias slip it to her desk

And thus, the lesson begin once more

* * *

Location: Clubroom  
POV:3rd

* * *

"Unacceptable. This is simply unacceptable!"

That, is the first thing Issei says to his club members who is currently residing in the Occult Research Clubroom.

It was already the end of the school, the lesson are finally over, and the students are free to do whatever they want as long as they can keep coming back to school tomorrow morning.

In the room, there are 3 members currently attending their meeting, one is Hyoudou Issei, Gasper Vladi, and the other one is Kaito Yuu.

"The first thing they promise me when I become a high-class devil is that I will have a harem of girls! Girls with big oppai and beautiful faces! So why did in this room there only two guys that definitely don't have oppai and one androgynous looking guy who albeit very cute, is still a guy?" Issei complain to his peerage

His peerage, knowing that this sort of thing happen nearly every time they have a meeting, decide to ignore him

"Hey! Don't ignore me just like that! This is a serious problem!" Issei said this as he slams his hand into the table,

Kaito turn his attention from the magazine he's reading to look at Issei, "And whose fault do you think that this club is basically a big no-no for women you Bakachou*?"

Seeing the banter that about to happen, Gasper quickly came between Issei and Kaito, "Now, now, don't fight. It can't be helped that our Buchou is a hopeless pervert right, Kaito-sempai?"

Issei nod at this, looking oddly proud at himself, "That's right! It can't be helped I love oppai so much!"

Hearing this, Kaito only sigh as he ruffles his own hair, "And you wonder why women hate you. As expected of The Oppai Dragon"

Flinching at the name, Issei glare at Kaito as he was about to say something to him though, he suddenly stop and instantly look at the window

"This feeling…"

Issei lookat Gasper and Kaito, confirming that they too, felt the disturbance in the air just now, Issei then look at Kaito, "Kaito, go to the source!"

The man only nod, and as soon as he done that, he immediately disappear from the clubroom

Looking at Gasper who also having a grim expression in his face, Issei nod at him,

"Let's go Gasper"

-Location: Abandoned Field-  
-POV: 1st person-

I once again suppressed a sigh as I walked down to the abandoned field near the school. It is already the end of the school and while some people have the pleasure of spending it however they want, I had the misfortune of spending it in some kind of abandoned field to politely reject another love confession.

God that sounds so pompous. But sadly, it is the truth. Well it's not as often as men confessing their love to me, some of the girls do time from time to time confess their love to me.

Sadly though I'm perfectly straight.

And so I finally arrive at the meeting place. Standing there waiting for me already is a girl with a long black hair no older than I. She was wearing what seems to be our school's uniform but I definitely never seen her before.

As I was about to say something to the girl, the latter suddenly let out a laugh, prompting a confused gaze from me

"Fufufufu…..i can't believe that something as stupid as that could bring you here, as expected of human" As she said that, something slowly came out from her back. Something that I know couldn't possibly true

Wings. A pair of black wings come out from the girl's back like something that came out straight from some manga is happening right in front of my very own eyes.

Using that wings, the girl levitates herself into the air, a smile is plastered on her face as she once again open her mouth, "Now…..would you die for me?"

As I still standing here not knowing what exactly is happening, I heard the sound of the winds

And following it, is a sharp pain in my stomach

Huh?

Before I even able to realize what happen, my foot lost all of its power and I find myself falling

With a loud *THUD*, my body has finally fallen to the ground

What is happening?

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

The strange girl said this to me. But her explanation only bring me more and more question

...Sacred, what...?

I can't even ask her a question and I'm in a state where I'm down on the ground. Her footsteps get further away from me. At the same time, I started to lose my consciousness. The hole in my stomach. It must be fatal. I don't feel any pain.

But I realised that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness. It must feel nice if I lose consciousness now as if I'm going to sleep. But if that happens, I will certainly die.

Is this it…?

Am I going to die here…?

There…'s….still so much to do

Even though…..i finally found someone

Is it…..truly the end?

My head…..still can move.

I turn my head to look into the sun

It's bright…even though I'm lying in here in the brink of death, the sun still shining so brightly

Then he came into my mind.

The one who I'm imagining is that one boy.

The Man with the brightest smile. Even if I only saw him once, I would never forget that Man smile

Aaah, my eyes got even more blurry...

Is it finally the end for me...?

"Shit look like I was too late"

"Rias?!"

Suddenly, three figures appear in front of me, and he talks to me.

I can't tell who it is since my eyes are blurry.

"Damn it her wounds are too severe. Shit how the hell did this happen?!"

…..He sounded so angry, I wonder why?...

"No choice then, don't hate me for this"

Before I lost consciousness, I saw that face once more

.

.

.

.

.AN: I actually got two ideas juggling in my head right now. One is basically Issei with Saitama's (OPM) power and the other is this stpry win in the end so that's that i guess  
Oh, and if anyone is wondering Kaito is an oc replacing Kiba. Sorry, can't resist the temptation. But he will be the one and only OC in this two-shot though.

And here's some sort of info on the cast in these bizzaro universe;

Rias Gremory, Human, 2nd grade: Still the same kind and beautiful Rias we all know and love. But the kind part is toned down because she basically didn't have the 'Extra ordinary Affection' thing

Issei Hyoudou, Reincarnated High-class devil: The same pervert loving Oppai with perverseness toned down because of his longer experience as a reincarnated devil. Still hold the Boosted Gear and that dream of becoming a Harem King.

Gasper Vladi: The 14th longinus wielder. His personality is more like of the fusion of Balor and Gasper who has gain confidences. He's still like to crossdress and all that, but is more brave, confidence, and yet insanely brutal when fighting someone who hurt his Friends. A certain oppai loving pervert label him as 'Soft spoken Sadist'. As the youngest member of Issei's peerage, he play the middle man between Issei and Kaito

Kaito Yuu: The replacement of Kiba. While he still held the same appearances as Kiba, his personality couldn't be more difference. He's more of a snarky straight man who's job seems to be shooting down any Issei's hope of having a harem and also like to piss Issei off. Had a bit of Rivalry with Arthur.

Vali Lucifer: The same battle maniac we all knew and love. But this time, he also acting as the Kaichou of the Kuoh Academy, complete with all of his team filling the student council. Dubbed Bakaichou 2# by Kaito

Well then that 's it i guess. Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
